Letters from Somewhere
by evermorelovely
Summary: Blaine enlisted in the military, while he's away him and Kurt write letters to each other to keep their relationship going. One-shot.


_Dear Kurt,_

_ I'm sorry, you know I am. This… this was just something I needed to do. It felt right, Kurt. My tour only lasts nine months, meaning I'll be home with you before you know it. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much it aches sometimes, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you, so I'm sorry if this is causing you pain because those were never my intentions._

_ I miss you already, baby._

_ Endless Love,_

_ Blaine_

_Dear Blaine,_

_ I don't understand. I want to, I really do… but I can't. You're a hobbit who saves puppies off the street, and you want to go fight for our country? I admire your love for America and all of that, but you're going to get hurt, Blaine. Someone is going to hurt you, and I don't want to lose you. I've come to close to losing you before to Neanderthals everywhere and miraculously you've always pulled through, but… to sign up for this kind of thing? You say you would never hurt me, well you have, Blaine. You have in too many ways. I can't live without you, Blaine. I don't know how to breathe when you aren't around. Nine months isn't short, nine months are long and have already been full of too many tears for me._

_ You didn't even talk to me about your decision._

_ I thought our relationship was more than that… that you would at least tell me what you were thinking and ask my opinion. I'm sorry Blaine, but you were selfish. Maybe it's selfish for me to say that… but that's how I feel. You left me alone in this big apartment with no way to function. I have no idea where you are in the world right now, if you're safe or bleeding or, Christ, even alive! _

_ I love you more than life, but I don't understand._

_ -Kurt_

Blaine sat in his bunk, biting his lip and shaking his head, begging for the tears not to shed. Blaine took great note of how Kurt didn't sign the letter with "Love, Kurt" or "Always, Kurt" or "Miss you, Kurt".

Just "-Kurt".

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Please, baby, please don't be mad at me. The way you're speaking, it scares me. I didn't think straight, I know that. But, I'm going to be okay. I promise you, Kurt, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to do anything stupid. There are a few scrapes and bruises, but all my limbs are intact and no amount of blood is missing. I wish I could tell you where I was, I really do. All I want to do, Kurt, is to hold you in my arms and be there with you. And, I know what you're going to say. I know you'll tell me that I am the one who made the decision to leave, that I am the reason why you aren't in my arms right now, messing with my curls and kissing me wherever you can reach. _

_ Please believe me, Kurt, when I say that I am sorry. You are completely right, I wasn't thinking of you, and that was wrong of me. I was selfish, and only thinking of myself when I made the decision to come here. I didn't think about what position leaving would put you in, or the pain you might feel, or how lonely you would get. I love you, and I'm just so sorry._

_ Don't cry over me, baby. I'm not worth it._

_ Endless Love,_

_ Blaine_

It had been a month since Blaine had sent Kurt his letter, and there still was no response. Blaine made a mistake, he knew that now. He wanted to serve his country, something inside of him just swelled with the need to do so, and he couldn't resist. But, he never thought of Kurt. He should have stayed where he was needed most.

Forty-six days after Blaine sent his letter, a response came.

_Dear Blaine,_

_ You are worth it. No matter how horrible you feel, no matter what you've done. You are always worth it. Don't ever say that you don't matter or you aren't important enough for me to cry over, because you most definitely are. I love you, Blaine. You're my boyfriend. No matter how stupid you've been, I always love you. That's all that matters to me._

_I've been a bitch, Blaine. I've been a bitch and I'm sorry. Don't write back saying it was your entire fault, let's just call it a mutual mistake. I was wrong, you were wrong._

_I miss you. I miss you so much, babe. The apartment is cold without you inside of it, and quiet to. Nothing seems right without you here. I wake up, I go to work, I come home, and I go to bed. That seems to be the routine these days. I was flipping through channels on the television about a week after you sent your last letter, and I came across the movie Dear John. It's about a couple that's sort of in our situation, and one thing they do while they're away from each other is look at the moon and know that wherever the other one is, no matter what time of day, they're both looking at the same moon up in the sky. I like thinking about things that way. The rest of the movie was a bad decision to watch, though. I ended up crying for hours, and I haven't turned the television on since. _

_Do you ever get this dull ache in your chest? Like, someone has actually stolen a piece of a vital organ or something? I know it sounds cheesy and cliché, but it's real. When you left, the ache started. You really are my missing puzzle piece, and without you, I feel like I'm back in my sophomore year of high school when there was no hope to be seen and everything in the world was against me. _

_Be good to yourself, sweetheart. Be smart, and come home in one piece, because you are the absolute most important thing in the world to me, and I'm not willing for death to do us part quite just yet._

_Forever & Always,_

_Kurt_

_P.S. Beat the crap out of whoever comes in your way, babe._


End file.
